


Covenant (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: The People - Zenna Henderson
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of elynross' Yuletide 2006 story, as a gift for Purimgifts 2020.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Covenant (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626518) by [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/pseuds/elynross). 



[Stream or download at GoogleDrive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MEa7d4CG7GUkuG1pmlAtIF2Nr92-3-yt/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
